


Just get out of here

by T_Hurricane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Gen, Heavy Angst, Injury, Lance (Voltron) Whump, Langst, Left Behind - Freeform, Missions Gone Wrong, Prison, Sniper Lance (Voltron), Tasers, Violence, blown cover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Hurricane/pseuds/T_Hurricane
Summary: On a mission to free the inhabitants of a moon who were enslaved and imprisoned by the Galra Empire, Lance is covering his team - but not only as sniper, but also as a sacrifice to save the rest of the Paladins when the mission goes very, very wrong.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Just get out of here

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank **salmonwentmissing** on Instagram - their post was the inspiration for this story! You should definitely [check out their work!](https://www.instagram.com/p/CKtMtMgAMiy/?igshid=1s8tqnl7fh43h)

„This is so bad, so bad, so bad, so bad-“

„Hunk, stop it and help!“ Pidge interrupted Hunks panicked rambling over the comms. 

They were currently on a mission on a Galra-occupied small moon and trying to free the people of the only city of the moon. They had been imprisoned by some war lord and forced to do slave labor, and the distress call had sent cold shivers down their backs. 

According to the intel of the coalition members who managed to get the weak distress signal transmitted to Voltron and the rebel captains that had done reconnaissance, the moon’s middle stone layers contained a rather rare ore that, with the right procedures, could be used to build the core of ion canons. 

And the Galra forces wanted that ore - and let the inhabitants of the planet dig for it until they died of exhaustion. 

Shiro, Pidge, Keith and Hunk had formed a strike team on the ground, and Lance was laying down covering fire from a tall tower at the edge of town - further away from the actual fight than they all liked, but the only position allowing him to see the prison camp clearly. 

It had all gone smoothly - they had landed at the opposite side of the town to where the Galra were keeping the people as slave workers, they had made it past sentries and drones undetected and were now only two blocks away from the camp, with Pidge at the ready to do her code magic and get the security systems to shut down when a patrol fighter had spotted them. 

It had opened fire as soon as it got a clear shot at the ground unit, but it also aimed it’s blasts at the tower Lance had himself positioned in while he looped around to get to the ground team once more.

The whole tower had shook and the top had partially collapsed, but Lance had started shooting at the fighter again shortly after, so the team assumed that he was okay.

No one noticed that Lance had muted his comms.

The five Paladins had managed to take the fighter down - mostly with Lance’s and Hunk’s weapons - but that had blown their cover, and now sentries were threatening to circle in on them. 

„Lance, can you clear our way?“ Shiro asked, trying to be louder than the battle around him. 

„And don’t miss!“ Keith threw in after Shiro, busy with beheading one sentry after another. 

„I won’t“ Lance answered through gritted teeth as he activated the comms again. He took a shaky breath before he managed to look away from the blood on his leg and focused his gaze at the enemies beside his friends again. 

„Paladins, there is just too many of them! I’m sorry, but you must retreat immediately!“ Allura’s voice sounded over the comms.

„Fuck. She’s right“ Pidge growled. 

„Get to your lions!“ Shiro then ordered. 

„You don’t have to tell me twice“ Hunk yelped and started to run back to their Lions with the others. 

Dozens of sentries and drones followed them.

„Lance, we need cover!“ Keith cried out after barely being able to dodge the blast of one of the sentries. 

A light blue blast sinking into the middle of the sentries head was the only answer he got as Lance took out one sentry after another. 

None of his shots missed, and he was able to take out enough sentries and drones to allow the rest of them to run to the rendezvous point with almost no disturbances. 

They had all crossed the tower Lance was in now, and the Lions were finally in sight. 

„Lance, come down and meet us at the Lions!“ Shiro said through the comms and continued his sprint, now leading the group with Keith and sure that Lance would follow them in short time.

Without waisting precious time looking back and after a short while they had all reached their Lions and were already taking their seats in the cockpits. 

„Alright, everyone is in their Lions, let’s go!“ Shiro’s voice boomed over the comms, but before he could give them any more orders Hunks panicked voice cut in. 

„Wait, but where is Lance?“ he asked while tapping at the monitors in his Lion in an attempt to locate Lance via the signals their armors gave off. 

„He wasn’t with you?“ Keith exclaimed, half worried, half annoyed. 

„Lance, where are you? You’re keeping the team waiting, we need to get out of here now!“ Shiro demanded.

„Guys…“ Lance then said softly while propping himself up to sit against the piece of rubble he had freed himself from only minutes earlier. 

His leg was still bleeding, an open wound where the debris had cracked his armor like an egg and cut deeply into the flesh. 

„I’m already at my Lion, don’t worry. It will only take a bit“ he continued while watching the sentries coming up the stairs to the room he was in. 

„Just get outta here“ he continued although two guns were now pointing directly at his head. 

He vaguely heard the others affirmative and then saw how the four Lions rocketed to the sky and out of sight in only a few moments. 

Despite the pain and the blood pooling under his leg and dripping down his face and arms where other debris and shots had grazed him, he smiled. 

Despite the three meter tall Galra making his way to him with heavy footsteps, Lance smiled. 

„Just get outta here“ he whispered before electricity - a taser - hit him and knocked him out.

###### 

„Are you alright? Where is Lance?“ Allura’s voice could be heard questioning through the comms. 

„He was just boarding his lion when we took off, he can’t be far behind us“ Pidge started to explain.

„According to the scanners of the Castle the Blue Lion is still on the moon’s surface“ Coran then added. 

„He was right behind us“ Keith insisted.

„Oh no“ Hunk suddenly said, and the fear and barely concealed panic in his voice alarmed them. 

„Hunk, what is it?“ Shiro asked. 

„Oh no, god, NO!“ he cried out. 

„Hunk!“ Keith now yelled out, also mildly panicked. 

„I tried to pick up on Lance’s signal since he didn’t meet us at rendezvous at first“ he started to sob. 

„Guys - he never made it to his Lion. He never made it out of the tower“ he said while tears were blurring the little blue blinking point on the 3D rendered map of the town. 

„No“ Pidge said with horror in her voice. 

„Oh, he indeed never did make it even one step away from where you left him behind, Paladins“ a dark and smokey voice sounded from the comms. 

„Thank you for leaving me a present - I was starting to get bored with these pathetic creatures. You tried to save them, correct? I wish you good luck with that, now that we know of you being involved and now that something precious to you is ours“ he continued with a honey sweet voice. 

„Who are you? What did you do to Lance?“ Shiro asked while grinding his teeth. 

„I am Commander Uknods, sent by the Galra Empire and in charge of this operation. And I haven’t done anything to your Blue Paladin - at least not yet. No, I only found him, abandoned by his team. What a tragedy“ the man sighed dramatically. 

„Now, I hate to cut this short but I have prisoners to torture - and a new addition to said prisoners“ he finished, and before anyone could say another word the comm loudly cracked, and then, the signal was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> As always, I would be **really grateful for any comment** \- they are the only real measurement an author can get about how you really find it!
> 
> _I have created a discord server where you can share fan fiction you would like to recommend, get tips and help from other authors as well as help others out as author, simply chat with people, etc. - all for various fandoms! :) If you are interested to join, I'd be happy to welcome you there!_ **[Fan Fiction Library (Discord Server)](https://discord.gg/RuSjgxC68t) **


End file.
